


Touch Me

by trascendenza



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Logan's not just a collection of whispers at the edge of her memories.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [porn battle (fourth)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html), prompt: overlap ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html?thread=14389759&format=light#t14389759)).

She touches her lips, and it's the strangest sensation: she feels her own, but if she closes her eyes, lets her breathing slow…

She can feel his, too.

And it's so much _stronger_ than it's been with anyone else.

Scott has a theory that it's because of Logan's charming personality, but Marie doesn't think that's the case. Whatever the reason, Logan's not just a collection of whispers at the edge of her memories.

It's like he's here, _now_, right underneath her skin. Waiting to be unearthed.

"Where'd you go?" She asks him, looking in the mirror, touching his cheek, his shoulder in her reflection.

He smiles at her; she brings her hand up to the pulse point at the base of her neck. The gloves are off (she'll only take them off for him) and she feels her light, fluttering heartbeat and his stronger, steadier rhythm under hers.

She closes her eyes, runs her fingers down her chest guided by another strength, unbuttoning as she goes, tongue darting out to wet her lips as the feels her own curves and Logan's ridged muscles.

"Oh _God_," she chokes out when a ghost erection presses against her pants, stumbling back onto the bed. She steadfastly doesn't open her eyes, clinging to this blurring, the sweet duality. She's been afraid of it—and craving it—for too long. She'll crawl out of her skin if she doesn't find out just how far she can go.

She rips at her pants, wishing that the claws she felt extending from her hands were real, and has to pause all over again to sink into the twin sensation of being naked in two bodies at once.

Slowly, she spreads her legs, curling her fingers up and running her nails up the inside of her thighs, then the curve of her waist; she flips onto her stomach so she can touch the small of her back, her ass. There's nowhere on Logan that she hasn't wanted to know like this. He's planes of muscle and tendon, covered in hair, so very different and familiar all at the same time.

Her hips grind into the mattress, and whether it's because she's thrusting with him or receiving, or both, she can't even tell, anymore. Her breath is coming in short gasps and low growls, jaw clenching as her hands run all over her body, tweaking her nipples and stringing in Logan's coarse hair.

The heat builds at the base of her groin, and in the pit of her stomach. She thrusts wildly, seeking the impossible friction and finding it, nearly sobbing with how close she is, and then there's a shiver in her mind. It's not psychic probe, at least not as she's known them.

It's gentler, more primitive, like yelling into a canyon and hearing your own voice echo back.

She thrusts one last time, every muscle snapping along her body, but her cry is still held in, still waiting, so she opens, opens her mind to the echoes—

_You ain't just imaginin' this_, they say, and she hears Logan screaming her name, muffled, into a pillow that smells like melted snow, and she screams with him, feeling his pleasure just as intensely as her own, and crying with relief when it's over, because she knows he's coming home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Touch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720099) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
